Beso de una Rosa
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Siempre te vi muy lejos de mi, como alguien inalcanzable... pero, ¿no estaba yo en un error? ¿No me enamoré de tí... por tu misma culpa?


**Beso de una Rosa**

Su mirada aguamarina se encontraba en el suelo metalizado, observando el detalle que existía entre sus botas negras y el brillo platinado, algo irreal para ser una nave de transporte donde viajaban soldados cansados, heridos y con el orgullo semi desecho. Había nubes en su mirada.

 _There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

 _You became the light on the dark side of me_

 _Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill_

Sin embargo escuchó su voz, aquella voz masculina que siempre le causaba una terrible incertidumbre, y la neblina de su mirada se desvaneció en el aire, dejando en ella el aliento helado que entraba por su nariz y boca tan intensamente, haciéndola estremecer; estaba animado como era su costumbre, queriendo inyectar en sus aliados el ánimo de misión cumplida a pesar de las bajas tan terribles que habían tenido. Habían triunfado, si, y los soldados respondieron de manera positiva ante su líder, aquél joven de cabellos oscuros y vistosos ojos, que solía engañarlos con la mirada y con la sonrisa contagiosa.

No pudo evitar mirarlo, ceñido en el traje táctico tal como ellos, y tuvo que dibujar media sonrisa, sabiendo que cualquier otro gesto podía delatarla: la única chica del grupo, la única con una larga melena roja atada en una coleta alta, la única que no se contagiaba del escándalo de gritos. La única que podía ver un poco de él entre el mismo bullicio que provocaba.

 _But, did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large_

 _And the light that you shine can't be seen?_

Su mirada estuvo en ella al corroborar el ánimo recuperado de sus compañeros de pelea, puesto que era la única que no estaba haciendo siquiera movimientos; ella tuvo que sonreírle entonces, haciendo un ademán muy típico de ella de encoger los hombros con cierto aire coqueto, dándole a entender que, aunque no estaba haciendo escándalo como el resto, estaba allí. Estaba allí también. Él lo tomó como algo muy típico de ella, desde que llegó no la había bajado de amargada… pero estaba segura de que él podía ver a través de ella así como ella a través de él, que podía ver entre aquél destello de alegría impulsiva una oscuridad de la que nadie se podía percatar.

Una oscuridad que él escondía del resto, completamente privada, íntima.

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

 _Oh, the more I get you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Andaba a paso seguro por entre los pasillos de aquel concurrido local, uno donde él solía "trabajar", andando siempre unos cuantos pasos tras él; se había convertido en una especie de mano derecha gracias a sus habilidades y a la capacidad nata que tenía para aprender con rapidez. Aun así se sentía completamente inferior a las habilidades que él había mostrado ante ella, tanto que había ocasiones en que solamente con una mirada era capaz de detener sus acciones y sus palabras. Tardó poco en comprender que ella simplemente había caído, por algún motivo que ella desconocía hasta ese momento, bajo un embrujo repentino que era su personalidad. Se había enamorado en cuestión de días, algo que jamás le había sucedido.

¿Por qué? Cada vez que estaba cerca de él se sentía más y más extraña, temerosa, envuelta en una incertidumbre capaz de hacerla reaccionar de maneras que la hacían quedar como una adolescente extraviada, incluidas aquellas curiosas mariposas que revolotean en el estómago de cualquier chico; cada día estaba más cerca de él, cada día él le confiaba más y más palabras, más acciones, más gestos, mas contacto, y ella cada vez se perdía en un mar de confusas y oscuras emociones que le costaba mucho ocultar. Hubo ocasiones en las que huyó al baño, el rostro enrojecido, los ojos aguamarina vidrioso.

Y así, cada palabra que lo acercaba a él, lo hacía cada día más atractivo a ella, cada destello de luz que desprendía su figura era un roce grato sobre su interior, un roce que jamás pensó poderle confesar ya que estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella.

 _There is so much a man can tell you_

 _So much he can say_

 _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

En el momento que se colocaba uno de sus largos pendientes plateados frente al espejo, comprendió que no podría alcanzarlo tratando de complacerlo en el campo de batalla; porque era distinto a otros hombres que había conocido, porque ponía sus ojos en lugares donde nadie más los pondría, porque observaba detalles que nadie más era capaz de mirar. Se quitó entonces aquél glamoroso vestido color turquesa, soltó su larga melena roja y limpió su rostro del cargado maquillaje.

Cruzó la amplia puerta que daba entrada hacia aquella fiesta, una de tantas que él organizaba para sus compañeros de batalla, y a pesar de que ella no era ya la única mujer entre la gente que había asistido, las miradas cayeron en ella, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada; llevaba el vestido negro de tirante, estrecho hasta las rodillas, los tacones casuales, y el rojo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta media espalda en ondas naturales. Claro, era la única pelirroja entre ellos, la única chica que había podido estar a la par del equipo que él necesitaba en batalla, y era su vistosa mano derecha. Había tantas miradas en ella, pero la que esperaba estaba entretenida entre las bebidas de la barra, entre risas despreocupadas y charlas a gritos con otra mujer, una rubia que reía de manera discreta.

¿Qué hacía allí, tan envuelta de emociones que pasaban desde la adrenalina, el nerviosismo y la decepción?

 _Baby, to me, you're like a growing_

 _Addiction that I can't deny_

 _Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_

La música pasaba a segundo plano para ella, mientras escuchaba las conversaciones casuales y nerviosas de aquellos compañeros de equipo que le conocían, aquellos que la llamaron al llegar "amargada", "seria", "dura", pero ahora desviaban la mirada hacia los lados y reían como si no supieran de qué más hablar con ella; no era su intención, no había podido abandonar lo que era ella antes, la espía sensual que se separó de su grupo para unirse a algo mucho más grande.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó a su lado, apareciendo como un fantasma, saludando como normal con esa misma sonrisa de "no sucede nada", así como la sorpresa de verla en ese lugar al aun llamarla "amargada", de su atuendo tan diferente al usual a diferencia de él que vivía en traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata rojiza, así como el sombrero cubriendo su cabello oscuro (cuando no llevaba el traje táctico). Había extendido la mano hacia ella, y la llevó entonces hacia la pista de baile.

Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él. Era la primera vez que él le hablaba de miles de cosas en susurros íntimos, que tomaba su mano de esa manera, que la sostenía con delicadeza por su espalda con la mano extendida y la guiaba en balanceos, si bien impetuosos, lentos al ritmo de una balada fuerte; ella se perdió unos minutos en aquél baile, en su voz suave de hombre, en su dulce fragancia masculina y sutil, remembrando tan solo cuando empuñó sutilmente la mano sobre su hombro en un desplazamiento a su deseo por quedarse allí, entre sus brazos. Fue un baile breve apenas, porque él tenía tendencia a hablarle al mundo entero cuando pasaba a su lado, y aquel fragmento de felicidad se perdió cuando la dejó parada en medio de la pista de baile.

 _But did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large_

 _And the light that you shine can't be seen?_

Monotonía que no lamentaba recorrer día con día; llegar a las ocho de la mañana, ordenar los pendientes del día de forma milimétrica y perfecta, prepararse mentalmente para que, en ocasiones, él echara a perder el itinerario con su impetuosidad tan característica, recargada en la pared fría con la cabeza alzada, sosteniendo una taza con café templado que apenas había podido probar. Entonces comenzaba alguna canción en el reproductor de su oficina, y sabía que había llegado, tarde, a pasos presurosos y el cabello revuelto, diciéndose lo poco que había dormido y que iba tarde a todo.

Sonreía, y se giraba para comenzar realmente su día.

Indicaba los pendientes que ya estaban organizados, citaba lo que debía hacer sin horarios (no solía seguirlos de igual forma), y le preparaba para que no se mirara como el sujeto que había corrido por media ciudad en aquella terrible motocicleta que amaba usar. Los cinco minutos más singulares y esperados de su día. Pasaba los dedos por su camisa blanca, arreglando su cuello con propiedad, ajustando su corbata con pulcritud, alisando el saco negro con las manos, usando la palma para acomodar su sombrero sobre el negro cabello. Una taza con café y un vaso con whiskey sobre el escritorio. Una sonrisa que solo era para ella.

 _Baby, i compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

 _Oh, the more I get you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Aquella noche el error le había costado caro, en su interior.

Tirada sobre la nieve blanca y fría había visto con sus propios ojos cómo se habían esfumado más de la mitad de los hombres que estaban bajo su mando, hombres que sabía habían entregado todo sin importarles los riesgos, pero aun así ella sentía en su interior que había sido completamente su culpa; los errores cometidos en su grupo anterior habían caído en su mente con brutal carga moral, desmoronándola hasta hacerla un muñeco inerte. Toda aquella confianza que habían puesto en ella se había desvanecido en cuestión de nada.

Pero no fue así, y fue lo que no pudo comprender. Volvió a sentirse una completa extraña entre aquellas miradas que le felicitaban por su buen trabajo, y en primeras ella sintió que estaban siendo quizá muy sarcásticos con ella; cuestionó, y solo obtuvo como respuesta que, a pesar de que la situación en si era incontrolable, ella había actuado de forma óptima. Lo aceptó como algo lógico, pero su corazón se mantuvo turbado, tanto que fue incapaz de presentarse al evento que se hizo después, como era costumbre.

Comprendió de pronto, como un flechazo en su mente, todo lo que aquella sonrisa guardaba en su interior.

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

 _And if I should fall, will it all go away?_

Comprendió, al verlo, lo similares que eran.

Estaba de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo dos vasos en sus manos, sonriéndole como usual. Ella estaba sentada en la cornisa de un balcón, por fuera del lugar donde estaba el bullicio y la música, vistiendo su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, sus botines de tacón, la blusa turquesa de tirante en el fresco de la noche (había dejado su chaqueta en algún lado que prefería no recordar), y la melena rojiza ondeando suavemente sin mayor gracia que su color. Él había dejado las bebidas a un lado, asegurándole que en corto las probaría a pesar de su negativa de aceptarla, retirándose el saco negro para dejárselo a ella en los hombros. Pronto se vio invadida por su distintivo perfume, y se encogió discretamente en él.

Sin embargo, apenas pocos segundos después, contempló su mano extendida hacia ella, invitándola a bailar nuevamente tal como la noche en la que se había aparecido con el vestido negro, algo que a primeras no supo comprender; se colocó su saco propiamente, accediendo como una muñeca a bailar con él, procurando cerrar los ojos y remembrar aquella sensación que había tenido antes a pesar de que había tristeza en su corazón.

 _There is so much a man can tell you_

 _So much he can say_

 _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

-Muchas veces he sentido esa frustración, cuando no puedo evitar lo inevitable a pesar de que estuvo en mis manos. Sé que en cada misión van a perderse vidas, cada vez que me coloco el traje táctico lo comprendo. Siempre duele sin embargo, pero todos comprenden el riesgo al que se enfrentan cada vez que salen al campo de batalla, tú lo sabes también y no por ello culpas a aquellos que cayeron en el acto, ¿o sí?

-No me quites responsabilidad de ello.

-No lo hago. Solo intento decirte que hiciste el trabajo y que entiendo perfectamente lo duro que es cargar con todas esas muertes. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-¿Alguna vez me sentiré bien nuevamente?

-No. Solo aprendes a vivir con ello, si quieres seguir avanzando, y realmente necesito que sigas avanzando. ¿Puedes escucharlo? ¿Puedes darte cuenta de lo relevante que eres en realidad? ¿Comprendes por qué siempre llego tarde?

 _Baby, to me, you're like a growing_

 _Addiction that I can't deny_

 _Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_

El balanceo en el que estaba atrapada no cesó aun cuando ella de pronto, con la cargada incertidumbre, levantó la mirada y se topó con la de él, con su rostro extrañamente serio; de una emoción tan grande, de pronto estaba tan cerca a él como jamás antes lo había estado. En silencio comprendió de pronto que toda la responsabilidad que él cargaba en sus hombros lo abrumaba al grado de contagiarla a ella con su mismo pesar, esa misma oscuridad tan íntima en él, a ella y a nadie más a su alrededor.

Fue nítido entonces. Sus confesiones tan inesperadas en medio de situaciones que no lo ameritaban, la paciencia que le tenía durante las mañanas cuando parecía que él mismo se había desarreglado en el camino y ella trataba de acomodar, las casualidades cuando ella estaba agotada, somnolienta, sofocada… su hombro que aparecía mágicamente cuando ella cabeceaba para serle de soporte aunque no lo recordara tan cerca. La bebida que había traído hace un momento (una mezcla de vodka, jugo de arándano y naranja) que era lo que ella prefería cuando se sentía abatida, e incluso la canción que en ese momento estaban bailando, era la misma que en la fiesta anterior cuando bailó en la pista durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos y breves. Detalles. Todo estaba lleno de detalles que pasaron de largo para ella…

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante aquella revelación, sin dejar de mirarlo, sintiendo el sofoco envolverla por completo, mientras él comenzaba a mostrarse más nítido, más humano y cercano a ella.

 _But did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large_

 _And the light that you shine can't be seen?_

Había soltado su mano con sutileza, haciendo que él detuviera aquél balanceo de manera repentina como si esperara algo precipitado de ella, huir por ejemplo; levantó la otra mano desde su hombro, llevando ambas así sobre sus mejillas para posarlas con suma suavidad, sin hacer presión alguna, y se alzó para poder dejarle un beso en sus labios, firme, cerrando los ojos sin importarle si él la rechazaba después de eso. ¿Podría? ¿Lo haría? Mandó al diablo todas aquellas emociones, y se centró en ese instante con él. Notó entonces que él había colocado la mano libre sobre su espalda, un poco arriba donde había dejado la anterior, y que la había oprimido contra su pecho y contra sus labios en aquél beso.

Detalles. Todo él estaba envuelto en detalles para ella, hechos que no pudo ver en su momento… ¿sería que en realidad ella se había enamorado de él, por culpa de él mismo? "Obtengo lo que deseo", había dicho una vez.

 _Baby, i compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

 _Oh, the more I get you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Fue solo un beso.

Había sonreído en ese momento, mientras la mantenía atrapada en sus brazos, sabiendo que había ganado finalmente y que ella apenas y se había percatado de ello; pretendía volver a obsequiarle otro beso más, uno que se prolongara hasta el final de aquella fiesta si era posible, pero fue llamado por el negocio o el deber mismo, llenándolos de frustración. "Prioridades". Debió marcharse, si, pero las cosas habían cambiado entonces.

Definitivamente habían cambiado.

Lo comprendió muy de golpe durante la mañana, en el momento que pisó la oficina; el preparar los pendientes, servir el café y el vaso con whiskey, ordenar la susodicha agenda que jamás seguía al pie de la letra. Su garganta se cerró cuando vio que nuevamente llegaba tarde, agitado, con el cabello oscuro revuelto y el saco sobre el hombro, su sonrisa casual a pesar de que el tiempo se le venía encima. Apenas pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras mientras lo escuchaba quejarse de lo que había demorado la noche anterior haciendo menesteres, en que no quería que la herida en el mentón le dejara una cicatriz visible, que iba a reunirse con cierto catedrático, o científico, o ambos… le ayudó nuevamente con su atuendo de forma paciente, contrastando con el paso acelerado de él, pasando los dedos por su camisa, su corbata, su saco oscuro. Sin embargo, al intentar tomar su sombrero para acomodárselo, él la había atrapado entre sus brazos, manteniéndola unida a él. Casi había tirado el sombrero al suelo. Notó el roce de su mejilla en su sien, y de pronto se sintió incapaz de mirar su rostro.

-¿Qué haces? –Recriminó ella, dejando ambas manos sobre sus antebrazos, pero sin atreverse a mover. –Pronto llegará tu visita.

-Solo un momento.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Es escaso el tiempo que puedo estar contigo de una forma más tranquila que el trabajo. Déjame seguir disfrutando estos minutos contigo, al menos durante estas mañanas.

Ella había sonreído sin poder evitarlo, cerrando los ojos y dejando la frente apoyada en su mentón. Estaba bien para ella, sí. Él buscó sus labios al inclinarse un poco de manera lenta y discreta, como un colegial, y ella optó por alzar el rostro para que pudiese encontrarlos, finalizando en un beso breve interrumpido por el altavoz anunciando la llegada del catedrático o científico.

 _Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose…_


End file.
